gingaekickofffandomcom-20200222-history
Furuya Ryuuji
Furuya Ryuuji is a sixth-grader and midfielder of Momoyama Predators. He is the second brother of the "Triplet Demons". Background He and his brothers were the core of Momoyama Predators plays, but they quitted because of their coach. After that,triplets started playing tennis. Personality He is mild mannered and looks like the spokeman of the triplet (especially for Kota). Because of that, he has calm personality and very clever with his words. Like his father, he thought that soccer is interesting. He likes to 'toy' his opponents then 'crush' them. That's why he often aims to create an own goal, because it always successfully shocks his opponents and makes them lose his rhythm. Appearance His physical appereances is the same (except the hair style) as his brothers since they are identical triplet. He is quite tall and has bright red eyes. For hair style, Ryuuji has medium long dark brown hair. All of his things (clothes, shoes, etc.) always has green colour. His casual clothes are light blue jacket, bright green shirt and green trousers. Background He, along with his brothers were the core of Momoyama Predators last year, but quitted because of their coach. After that triplets started to play tennis. Plot In Dandelions Ryuuji appeared first time on Episode 2 when he was playing tennis with his brothers. In next episode he agreed to join Momoyama Dandelions with the rest of Furuyas, when they heard that they could play against New Tokyo FC Rose. After they had played against Rose, the team fell apart, since they had no motivation to continue. That changed when Suguro challenged Furuyas to a mini game, and they saw how Hanashima Masaru played. Ryuuji developed an plot to get Masaru join. It didn't work out in the end but Shou managed to get him join. When Hanashima joined Momoyama Predators as a coach, Ryuuji and other Furuyas joined back to the team. District Tournament Ryuuji, with the rest of triplets, didn't trust Hanashima completly and that show in their match against Sakuragawa Challengers. Triplets protested that Hanashima had changed their formation so that Ryuuji would play as forward and Kota would play as midfielder. Because of that, trilets keeped the ball among themselfs for the whole first half. They still managed to stay in the lead to the half time with Ryuuji's own goal technique. City tournament Blind soccer Future cup Galaxia cup Against Sekai Senbatsu Epilogue He stopped playing soccer actively in middle school, so it seems that he followed his father's footsteps and started concentrating on his studies. He still plays soccer sometimes. Strong Point He can make his opponent score an own goal. He will watch how the opponent moves before he kick the ball really fast so the opponent can't react in time. In episode 18, it looks like he forget how to score normally because his habit to aim an own goal. Trivia *The "竜" in Ryuuji means 'dragon'. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Momoyama Predators Category:Momoyama Dandelions Category:Midfielder Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Momoyama Predators Category:Momoyama Dandelions Category:Midfielder